The present invention relates to a wall mounted earplug dispenser and specifically to a transparent plastic bottle for storing earplugs and with the bottle including a built-in dispenser mechanism. The entire bottle and dispenser mechanism is detachably mounted on a wall bracket to allow for a user to easily dispense earplugs when desired.
In the prior art, wall mounted earplug dispensers have generally been quite complicated in structure. Reference is made to wall mounted earplug dispensers as shown in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,285,925; 5,372,278; 5,280,845 and 5,322,185.
As can been seen in the above referenced patents, the prior art structures have been quite complex and include separate permanent mechanisms for receiving earplugs and mechanical crank mechanisms to dispense the earplugs. These prior art devices have been quite expensive because of their complexity and such expense has limited their use in industry. In addition, these prior art earplugs have had problems of the earplugs jamming the mechanism when being dispensed and these prior art structures have included special adaptations to clear jams. It would be desirable to provide for the dispensing of the earplugs without complicated structures that can jam.